


Boyfriend Tag!

by bethrio



Series: YouTube AU [3]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Youtube AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:28:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26562142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethrio/pseuds/bethrio
Summary: Beth's fans requested that she and Rio do the boyfriend tag on her YouTube so they do exactly that. [featuring questions which you guys sent in as well.]
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Series: YouTube AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817173
Comments: 19
Kudos: 163





	Boyfriend Tag!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone who sent me questions / ideas on my tumblr! (same as username on here)
> 
> Hope you like this is very silly fic (these two are disasters i love them) and I'm sorry if I missed your question out! (always next time!)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/182143644@N06/50364024791/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/182143644@N06/50364192387/in/dateposted-public/)

* * *

[Shot of Beth and Rio sat next to each other in her office facing the camera.]

Beth: Hello everybody and welcome back to my channel! Today’s video is a highly requested video—

Rio: Yeah apparently y’all wouldn’t stop bugging her to see me.

[Beth raises her eyebrow at him and Rio grins at her.]

Rio: I’m the star of the show now, mami.

[Beth laughs and looks into the camera.]

Beth: So, anyway, before I was rudely interrupted by someone, I was informing you all of what the video today is about—

Rio: They’ve read the title darlin’, they know.

Beth: Oh my god—

[CUT.]

Beth: Today’s video is the boyfriend tag with my boyfriend though by the end of it, I’ll probably be single.

[Rio snorts next to her.]

Beth: You guys sent me some of your questions on instagram and I got some from the official boyfriend tag. So this videos a bit of both! Let’s get started!

[Beth pulls out a jar with pieces of paper in and offers it to Rio to pick one out. At the sight of the jar he lets out a loose laugh.]

Rio: So organised. Alright first one, whose moodier?

[They look at each other for a split second and then burst out laughing.]

[Speaking at the same time.]

Rio: Her!

Beth: He is!

Beth&Rio: Me?!

Beth: Who got in a mood yesterday because I didn’t record his documentary? Despite him not asking me too?

Rio: Oh you wanna play that game with me, Elizabeth? You gonna act like you don’t get moody?

Beth: I never said that! You just get in more moods than me.

[Rio stares at her in disbelief.]

Rio: You a [BEEP] trip, you know that? You moody as hell.

[Sound of the wii theme music comes on and the shot is sped up while they argue.]

[CUT.]

Beth: Oh my god, we’re moving on.

Rio: ‘Cause I’m right?

[Beth stares into the camera then turns to look at Rio to continue to argue.]

[CUT.]

Beth: Okay we’re moving onto the next question before I murder him. What annoys you the most about each other?

[Both laugh.]

Rio: Mami, we gonna fall out before we get through most of these.

Beth: Mmm, probably.

[CUT.]

Beth: What annoys me the most about him is he always thinks he’s right.

[Rio looks at her with an amused look on his face.]

Rio: So you just gonna act like you refused to admit you were wrong just one question back?

Beth: Can you just answer the question so we can move on.

Rio: Nothing about you annoys me sweetheart, you’re perfect.

[Beth bursts out laughing and shoves at his sides.]

Beth: You’re so full of [BEEP]!

[Rio looks at the camera and points at Beth.]

Rio: See how mean she is even though I just complimented her?

[Beth continues to laugh.]

Beth: Yesterday you told me how annoying I am because I watch my TV shows in the living room!

[Rio’s about to disagree with her but Beth holds up a finger to stop him.]

Beth: You can’t tell me I’m wrong because you said that! You know I’m right!

Rio: Only said that ‘cause you watch some [BEEP] Elizabeth.

Beth: Don’t act like you don’t sit down and watch them with me! You like 90 day fiance I know you do.

Rio: That’s the worst one mami and you know it. And I’m only there cause you’re there.

[Rio reaches for the jar while Beth laughs at him.]

[CUT.]

Rio: How did we meet? Easy, I stole her. Next question.

Beth: Urm— that’s not—

Rio: Oh you tryna say I didn’t steal you from some guy you were on a date with?

Beth: Steal is the wrong word.

[Rio raises an eyebrow at her.]

Rio: Elizabeth, while he was in the bathroom I took you home and you never contacted him again. I definitely stole you.

Beth: I went willingly, you didn’t—

[Rio grins.]

Rio: Oh don’t I know it.

[Rio laughs as Beth hits him in his side.]

[CUT.]

Beth: Seriously though, I was on a date and it was going terrible. While he went to the bathroom, Rio over here, decided to hijack my date and give me a... proposition.

Rio: Tell ‘em what it was.

Beth: It’s not age appropriate.

[Rio laughs again and winks at the camera.]

[CUT.]

Beth: The TV is on, what are we watching?

Rio: Any [BEEP] reality show she can get her hands on.

Beth: They can’t be that rubbish if you sit there and watch them with them.

Rio: Like I said before, you’re there so I’m there. You’re comfty.

[Beth grins at him.]

Beth: Loser.

[Rio reaches out and tickles her sides.]

Rio: You wanna call me that again, mami?

[Beth tries to escape his hold he continues tickling her.]

Beth: You're such a loser.

Rio: I can do this all day.

[CUT.]

[Slightly out of breath.]

Beth: He likes redesign shows so he can hate the end product.

Rio: You know I’d do it better than them.

Beth: You keep telling yourself that. He also watches documentaries.

[CUT.]

Rio: Do you get on well with each other's families? Yeah we do even though her sister is real [BEEP] annoying.

Beth: You wind Annie up any chance you get! You’re both as bad as each other.

Rio: She starts it.

[CUT.]

Beth: I get on well with his family!

Rio: That's one way of putting it. They’re obsessed with her.

[Beth looks at the camera and winks.]

Beth: Runs in the family.

[Rio smiles at her and laughs before leaning over and kissing her cheek.]

[CUT.]

Beth: Favourite date night spot?

[They both look at each other clueless.]

Beth: We don’t really have a regular date night spot.

Rio: We go to my bar a lot.

Beth: Yeah that’s true. When we have a date night we always try someplace different.

Rio: I prefer it that way, menu always changing and whatnot.

[CUT.]

Rio: When did you know the other liked you?

[Rio winks at the camera.]

Rio: When she left her date to come home with me.

Beth: Oh god. You’re so annoying.

[Rio laughs.]

Beth: For me it was morning after when he asked for my phone number.

[Rio frowns and reaches out for her.]

Rio: You didn’t realise it when I crashed your date?

Beth: I mean I knew you were attracted to me and stuff but it was the morning after when I realised you liked liked me.

Rio: What are we 5?

Beth: Do you want me to like you?

[Rio grins at her.]

Rio: Can’t take me back now, mami.

[CUT.]

Beth: What was the first thing you gave me?

Rio: The best or— 

[CUT.]

Rio: What’s one of your favourite things about me?

[Beth looks at him thinking.]

Rio: Mami don’t act like you don’t already know the answer.

[Beth rolls her eyes and shakes her head at the camera.]

Beth: Fine! If I have to pick, if I _have_ to pick, I guess it's your hands.

[Rio lifts his hands up and wiggles them at the camera while Beth rolls her eyes again and leans back in her chair staring up at the ceiling.]

[CUT.]

Beth: It’s your turn.

[Rio looks at her and lifts his hand up to her chin.]

Rio: I like your chin.

Beth: My chin?!

[Rio chuckles and leans in to bite at it, Beth squirms away giggling.]

Rio: It’s cute.

[CUT.]

Beth: What’s my best talent?

[Rio glances at Beth and thinks.]

Beth: Oh come on! You must be able to think of something.

Rio: I'm thinking alright? You got a lot of talents.

[Beth narrows her eyes at him waiting for him to make a joke.]

Rio: That embroidery [BEEP] you do. I have no idea how you make some of that stuff. It baffles me.

[Beth smiles slightly at him.]

Beth: Really?

Rio: Yeah I love watching you do it, you know that.

Beth: You like watching me do anything.

[Rio snorts then looks at the camera.]

Rio: True.

[CUT.]

Beth: Yours is your boxing skills.

Rio: True.

[CUT.]

Rio: What would you change about me?

Beth: Your nose ring.

[Rio bursts out laughing while Beth is shocked that slipped out so fast.]

Rio: [BEEP] Elizabeth, that’s cold.

Beth: I don’t mind the small one but that big is just—a no.

Rio: You lucky I can’t find it at the moment ‘cause I’d put it in.

[Beth looks at the camera and hides a laugh.]

Beth: I’m sure it’ll turn up.

[CUT.]

Rio: I wouldn’t change anything about you. You’re perfect.

Beth: Shut the [BEEP] up! You’re such a liar oh my god.

Rio: Nar I just ain’t mean like you.

[Beth laughs at him and Rio smiles at her.]

[CUT.]

Beth: Okay but in all seriousness, what would you change about me?

Rio: The fact that you wake me up watching your shit reality shows on your phone.

Beth: You know I need them to wind me down after a long day!

Rio: You gotta wake me up in the process, ma?

Beth: You’ve never complained.

Rio: Yeah that’s ‘cause we always end up—

[CUT.]

Beth: Do you have tattoos for each other?

Rio: I’ve got one for her. She doesn't have tattoos though.

[CUT.]

Rio: Big or little spoon?

Beth: Both.

Rio: Yep.

[CUT.]

Beth: Okay last question! Hey, we didn’t argue as much as I thought we would.

Rio: I was thinking the exact same thing.

[Beth lifts her hand up for a high five and Rio rolls his eyes but still smiles. They high five.]

[CUT.]

Beth: What’s your idea of a perfect holiday?

Rio: Doing [BEEP] all.

Beth: You can do that anywhere. Why travel the world and not sightsee?

Rio: ‘Cause I’m on vacation mami. I don’t wanna sightsee with a bunch of sweaty people.

Beth: Traveling to a different place and just sitting there is boring. There’s so much to see and you just wanna stay in the hotel room?

Rio: Can get plenty of stuff done in the hotel room, baby.

Beth: Oh my god—

[Both argue about what a perfect vacation is.]

[CUT.]

Beth: And that’s the end of the video! Thank you to everyone who sent in a question and if we didn’t get answer yours this time maybe we’ll do another one soon.

Rio: Damn, you wanna do this again, Elizabeth?

Beth: You know what scrap that, this is my final video with him.

Rio: That’s cold. You didn’t have fun with me today?

[He pouts and puts his head on her shoulder staring at her. Beth rolls her eyes but turns her head slightly to look at him. She leans in and kisses him.]

Beth: You’re annoying.

Rio: I know.

[Beth lets out a loose laugh and starts the outro again.]

Rio: So are you.

Beth: Oh my god—


End file.
